


Diamonds in the Rough

by FlyingQuetzal



Category: City Hunter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingQuetzal/pseuds/FlyingQuetzal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The City Hunter is on the prowl, and so is someone else. It falls to Kim Na-na to hold her part of the fort down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkeeper/gifts).



Kim Na-na’s phone vibrated.

She had feared it never would and she’d be stuck listening to Kim Chun-ja extoll the virtues of her husband. Said husband was about to face the City Hunter for his less virtuous sides, and Na-na was supposed to get Kim Chun-ja and her entourage out of the room. Which was surprisingly easy as well.

After all the ridiculous small talk practice Lee Yoon-sung had made her do, she had only had to keep close to Kim Chun-ja after the introduction and make a comment about the diamond necklace Kim Chun-ja wore. 

Even now she didn’t have to say a thing, only keep making encouraging or sympathetic noises while slowly walking towards the restroom. Kim Chun-ja followed her, and following Kim Chun-ja were all the society leeches who didn’t have to see the full account of what Lee Yoon-sung had found out about Kim Chun-ja’s husband. The media recounts would be enough.

“You should have seen my hair. I was in tears. The wedding was in three hours and it looked simply terrible. But the hairdresser really performed a miracle. You could hardly see the mishap at all, everything neatly arranged and covered. A miracle, I tell you. I have been using her ever since. You would have done the same, wouldn’t you?”

Kim Na-na joined the agreeing chorus.

“Anyway. So there I was all done up and then can you imagine what happened? There was this … “

Gunshots could be heard.

Guns hadn’t been part of the plan. She hoped Lee Yoon-sung was alright, but for now her training took over. It was her duty to keep these people out of the way, no matter what had happened outside. 

“What is happening out there? Did you hear those sounds?”

“Should we go investigate?”

“Somebody should call the police?”

Over the confused words, she could hear the fire of a machine gun. They definitely had a situation which had nothing to do with the City Hunter.

“Listen to me. I was a trained bodyguard to the President. You, call the police and tell them that we are under armed attack.” She pointed at the woman who had asked about calling the police and already held her mobile, just waiting for someone to take action.

“The rest of you, to the wall over there. Stay behind me and keep out of the way.”

Under other circumstances she’d have been laughed at at best for giving commands to those people, but now they simply did what they were told.

The wall in question was next to the outer floor, and she knocked at it. The sound reassured her that the wall couldn’t be shot through unless their attackers had higher caliber weapons than the machine gun she could still hear shooting from time to time, coming closer to them.  
“The police are on their way.”

Aside from that whispered information, the group behind her was deathly quiet.

She waited. There was screaming outside, at least the machine gun fire seemed to go further away instead of coming closer. 

Later she wouldn’t be able to say what had raised the hairs on her neck – maybe intuition – maybe a very faint sound, but now she kept all her attention on the restroom’s door. When it opened she’d be behind it, all of them would be out of sight.

She didn’t dare to tell the others to not make a noise.

The door handle slowly moved down.

She tried to relax and be ready to spring.

The barrel of a gun inched into view.

She kicked the door as hard as she could. 

A shot went off and there was a loud ruckus when the guy and all his equipment fell against the sink table. 

She didn’t wait to see what he’d do or what the shot had hit. She roughly tried to jerk him about and immobilize him, but the man was a deadweight to her. She let him down onto the floor and felt for his pulse.

“Is he... is he dead?”

She took a moment to check his head before answering Kim Chun-ja.

“No, he’s only unconscious, maybe he has a concussion.”

Kim Na-na looked around.

“If only we had something to tie him up with. I don’t want him to get in the way when his companions come looking for him.”

“Let us take care of that.”

She took the gun and looked at Kim Chun-ja starting to wrap her hand bag’s strap around their attacker.

In a few minutes he was tied with the purses they had at hand.

“One strap he might get off, although those are high quality. But he won’t get out of so many. I’ll tell you the story later.” 

Kim Chun-ja winked at her. Kim Na-na really hoped she’d get to hear the story later.

“Okay, put him in one of the stalls and then back to the wall.”

“Are we going to pick them off one by one?” 

Several in the others seemed just as excited as the bright-eyed young man who had asked that question.

“I hope the police takes care of them first,” Kim Na-na murmured and Kim Chun-ja added: “We are out of hand bags.”

There was silence outside. No more gunfire, no more screaming. She finally saw that the single shot fired had hit the wall-wide mirror behind the sinks and shattered it into a thousand pieces.

To stay and wait for the police to find them who knew when, or to look whether the coast was clear?

The decision was taken from her when the door flew open. Fortunately the door stopper kept it from hitting her. Someone jumped in.

She felt as if time was slowing down as the machine gun slowly moved in a circle around. Slow, it felt so slow, and still there wouldn’t be enough time to get to it before he fired. She would be the last to be hit but for how many of the others would it be too late?

Kim Na-na was in mid-movement when another person tackled the gunner. The machine gun clanked on the floor, sliding further towards the sink.

Lee Yoon-sung had saved them and now grappled with their assailant. Kim Na-na had the gun from their first attacker but in these close quarters she could never hope to get a shot off that would hit true, so she went for the machine gun.

As did the woman who had just appeared in the door, both of them stunned for a moment at the other’s presence. In the end Kim Na-na was just that bit faster; grabbed the machine gun and swung it around at the woman in gear like their other attackers.

It was a lucky hit, the woman’s eyes rolled back and she sank to the floor.

The other fighting sounds had stopped and within a moment she was surrounded by an excited Kim Chun-ja and her entourage.

“Look, the City Hunter.”

“What is he doing here?”

“I’d never have thought I’d get to meet him.”

“Can I take a picture?”

Not that anybody bothered to wait for his answer, the phones were out and merrily flashing as picture after picture was taken. 

Lee Yoon-sung didn’t say a word and only nodded at her as if she was somebody he didn’t know but thanked for helping him. 

And then he was out the door.

Just in time, as the police finally arrived.

Two men ran after Lee Yoon-sung, but the rest came in to take care of them and their attackers.

* * *

She had been let go an hour ago. Had answered all the questions the police had and then thankfully Kim Chun-ja had drawn the attention of a rabid press to herself and Kim Na-na could escape unnoticed. 

Now she sat in the car and waited for Lee Yoon-sung. The police chief had raged at his people over how they could have let the City Hunter get away, again, and then Lee Yoon-sung had walked in, as himself, to give his own statement. 

She had thought he’d be out first. If he didn’t come out in the next five minutes, he could take a taxi.

Five minutes later, she turned the key and the door opened.

“Hey, you weren’t going to go without me, were you?”

“What took you so long? I had to tell them everything that happened three times, you weren’t even there.”

As soon as he had belted in, she stepped on the throttle. 

“I tried to find out who those guys were that crashed my little reveal. But no luck, I guess we’ll have to do a little research. I managed to get a bloody bandage off one of the guys who had cut himself on the mirror shards.”

“So our CEO is off the hook?”

Surely not, they had never before let someone off the hook.

“For now. He’s on the way to the airport. He’ll have to come back for that merger next month. Til then, we should do something about those other clowns. I’m not going to let them get in my way again.”

The last he said with a slight hiss of pain.

“Tomorrow’s soon enough to start. There’s only one bloody research going on tonight, and maybe a not so bloody one.”

* * *

One o’clock. He should be in bed right now, but the wound was hurting and he didn’t want to take another pain killer. Sitting over the files kept his attention off the pain and he felt like he had actually done something productive. Another week and he’d be a prosecutor again, for now he was sorting the messes the City Hunter usually left behind from behind a shelf. He’d get Lee Yoon-sung for his last stunt and what he’d tried to pull today. The evidence for last time had come in little cut pieces for Kim Young-joo and his team to puzzle together again. And then to pull another stunt so soon – in a way Kim Young-joo was happy the City Hunter had failed this time. With the cases he usually brought to them, they couldn’t really handle more than one at any time. 

And for once Kim Young-joo was even a little ahead. He was sure Lee Yoon-sung didn’t know everything those little paper pieces said about groups hired to create mayhem and chaos in certain society cycles. 

He put the the last piece in an envelope for the City Hunter to puzzle over.


End file.
